dragons_prophetfandomcom-20200223-history
EU Lore3
The Great Dragon Wars The Flame unbound Undoubtedly, this clash of the great dragons shaped this realm significantly as the devastation of war had forever changed Auratia's landscape. In the end, Methus and his followers were no match for Lysaia's intellect, and a large number of the defeated dragons returned to declare their allegiance to Lysaia, but Methus was not among them. Unable to accept defeat, he chose to flee. Lysaia did not pursue him and his remaining supporters, sincerely believing that Methus would one day come to his senses and return. Yet, although defeated, Methus still had not learnt anything from everything that had happened. While on the run, he continued to seek a way to counter Lysaia's powers, until finally he and his remaining followers came to Chaugnar, where they found the Devouring Dragon Kronos, who had been imprisoned there aeons ago. The stories of Kronos' imprisonment were faded with age, and at that time Methus did not fully comprehend who Kronos was. From the only fragments of history he had been told, he remembered that Kronos possessed great power—so great that it scared even Lysaia. A Great Foolery Methus yearned to possess this elderly dragon's power, and so he and his followers started searching for a way to free the Devouring Dragon, until they made an unexpected discovery when Kronos was able to lure the dark dragon Jorbyn of the Black Swamp into coming too close—in a split second, Kronos had wolfed down his careless victim. With his newly-acquired powers, he broke through the psychic chains that bound him one by one, and having wrestled free from the ancient dragon souls which had held him for eons, he devoured them as well. It was only then that Methus remembered the legend of Kronos, and the ancient warning that Morgath had spoken before he died: "The day the Devouring Dragon consumes a true dragon shall spell the doom of dragonkind!" The Warning Although Methus immediately sent out warnings to inform the other dragons of the looming threat, Kronos had regained a large portion of his strength, and his speed and power far exceeded Methus' expectations. It was then that Methus realized in horror why the Devouring Dragon was so terrifying—he was able to acquire the abilities of his victims! Without fear or hesitation, Methus, who had already experienced hundreds of battles, soared up towards Kronos and breathed scorching flames at him, but the flames had no effect whatsoever. Kronos seized the chance to rip Methus' wings with his teeth in an attempt to force him to land. However, the blazing flames that issued forth from Methus' wings seared his face, and he could only tear off a portion of his wings before Methus was able to flee the Valley of Death. Just as Lysaia had predicted, Methus, injured and fearing for his life, returned to Anotaria, the Sacred Lands of dragonkind to warn the other dragons of the return of the Devouring Dragon. This enabled the guardian dragons to successfully mount a defense against Kronos, who had pursued Methus all the way back to the Sacred Lands. However, Kronos was able to escape capture and flee Anotaria. The Second Dragon War was soon to begin. The Shax Upon returning to the Valley of death, Kronos realized that he was too heavily injured to hunt, but he desperately needed sustenance. He sent forth the Chaos Dragons to scour the land for the remains of sub-dragons and true dragons, instructing them to bring back anything they found for his consumption. Kronos decided to employ a different, more subtle strategy, so he synthesized a deadly virus from his own bodily fluids—the Dragon Plague. The contagion swept the la nd, and very soon, there were almost no survivors left other than handful in Anotaria. Kronos was now constantly consuming dragon remains, and his appearance grew increasingly terrifying. After a while, Kronos realized that the Chaos Dragons were limited in what they were able to do, and started searching for allies that could help him capture live prey. This was how an alliance with the Shax was forged, an intelligent species who were notorious for their unspeakable ways. One of the more highly-developed species in Auratia, the Shax were cunning, greedy and morally corrupt by nature. Their greatest desire was to dominate all that existed, and Kronos craved to possess the power of the other dragons. It was a perfect alliance between two parties driven by raw ambition. And so from then on the Shax worshipped Kronos as a god, and in turn Kronos allowed the Shax to command his Chaos Dragon army, asking only for one thing in return—that they hunt live sub-dragons and dragons for him. To Their Friends’ Aid It was at this point in time that a group of people came before the dragons: They were none other than the Osira, the group of intelligent beings whom Lysaia and the other dragons had protected during the First Dragon War. After the first war had ended, the Osira enjoyed an even closer relationship with the dragons. Thus, they stepped forward when they became aware of this hitherto unknown danger their greatest friends and allies were facing. At Lysaia's request, Kholan, the leader of the Osira, summoned his brethren from the four corners of the known world. Kholan was the only leader whom all of the Osira recognized and respected, also known as the Great Huntsman among his people, and the only one who could command them in an organized mission. The Osira were not great in number, but their extreme resilience meant that they were unparalleled in battle. With the dragons as strategic allies, they quickly put an end to the attacks by the Shax and their Chaos Dragon army. The Undead Army Naturally, Kronos was not one to give up easily, so he created a new breed of beings to do battle for him: the Undead Dragons. In the face of this force, the Osira quickly met with defeat. Unable to restrain himself at seeing this blasphemous corruption of his fallen comrades' corpses, Lysaia summoned all the dragons and launched an all-out attack, catapulting this entire world into the Second Dragon War, a war which took place on a scale unmatched throughout the history of Auratia. In the end, Lysaia prevailed, but it was a victory that came at a great cost. He intended to employ a drastic tactic to defeat Kronos. He would have to sacrifice himself to do it. He first transferred his powers to Kholan, then tricked Kronos into swallowing him. Once he was inside Kronos, Lysaia took the opportunity to restrain Kronos with the force of his own powerful will, providing Kholan with an opening to deal Kronos the fatal blow. Unable to see beyond his thirst for revenge, Kronos fell for this carefully thought-out plan, and both his ambition and physical body were torn asunder yet again. Category:Lore